In a wireless mobile communication system, an attempt to increase the cell capacity in order to support high-capacity service, such as multimedia content and streaming, and bidirectional service continues to be made. In order to increase the cell capacity, a method of using a high frequency band and reducing a cell radius is being attempted. If a cell having a small cell radius is used, there is a problem in that the cost is increased because more base stations have to be installed in the same area. If the cell radius is reduced, however, more information can be transferred because a higher frequency band than the frequency used in the existing cellular system can be used.
If the cell radius is continues to be reduced, however, there is a case where base stations are crowded in a specific area. Furthermore, interference is generated, wireless resources are inefficiently used, and system performance is degraded because the base stations are redundantly installed.
In particular, in a femtocell cellular system, a user can randomly install a femto base station (f-BS), and the f-BSs are congested owing to the installation of the f-BSs.
Accordingly, if the base station congestion phenomenon occurs, a necessity to efficiently use radio resources and reduce interference by allowing some base stations to provide service to mobile stations and some of or all the remaining unnecessary base stations to turn off power is raised.